Please Stay
by Princess Kitana
Summary: This is a B/V songfic. Well, one day I was listening to some songs on my mp3 player on the computer, and there were 3 songs that I thought would make good songfics, so here they are. *Complete* Yeah!!! Read and Review. ^_~
1. Stranger In My House

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z. Nor do I own Stranger in my house by Tamia. These were just barrowed for my purposes to write this songfic.  
  
"……" someone is talking  
  
'……' thought  
  
~....~ lyrics  
  
Please Stay  
  
Stranger In My House  
  
~I don't understand  
You look just like man  
In the picture by our bed~  
  
Bulma was at her desk finishing up her PowerPoint presentation she would have to five on Friday. She gave the presentation a few touch ups and she was finished.  
'Finally' she told herself.  
She leaned back in her black leather comfy chair and started rubbing her temples.  
'That took to long. Kami I'm tired' she though. 'Time for me to go home.'  
Bulma arrived home moments later but before she could reach the door, there was a pain in her heart, telling her to stop from going in.  
  
~The suspense is pounding and clouding up my head  
I'm checkin' your clothes  
And you were the same size shoes~  
  
Bulma grabbed at her heart with her right hand, as her left hand was pushing the wall. Her head sung down, trying to grasp for air.  
'Why I'm I feeling this way?'  
She pushed the pain aside as she entered her home, her right hand still over her heart. When she got in, no one was there. Her heart went back to normal.  
'What was that?' she asked herself as she looked down at her chest, where her heart is. Bulma went upstairs to her room, still pondering on what happened. When she came into her room moments later and went into the bathroom.  
  
~You sleep in his spot  
And you're driving his car  
But I don't know just who you are~  
  
Bulma didn't even look at the mirror; she just washed her face and padded her face dry. She put the Ponds daily face wash back in its place and closed the cabinet and that's when she saw it, her face, bruises on her lips and one on her check.  
"How did I get these?" she asked herself a loud, as she looked herself more closely in the mirror.  
  
~There's a stranger in my house  
It took a while to figure out  
There's no way you could be who you say you are~  
  
****Flashback****  
  
Bulma was cleaning the basement, when Vegeta busted in, grabbed Bulma, and pinned her against the wall.  
"Vetega!! What the hell are you doing?!?" she yelled trying to struggle out of the Sayian Prince grasp.  
"I saw you kissing that ,baka, ex-boyfriend of you're a few minutes ago!" Vegeta yelled tightening his grip on her wrists causing her to scream in pain.  
She never kissed Yamcha, he kissed her and what he didn't see was Bulma slapping him for doing it. She was about to say what really happened. But was cut short by Vegeta slapping her across the face. He picked her up and dragged her in to their room,  
  
Where he……  
  
****End of flashback****  
  
'How could I forger that?'  
Bulma fell to her knees, she started to comfort herself as she let the tears flow freely from her eyes.  
  
~You gotta be someone else  
Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that  
And he wouldn't treat me like you do  
He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me  
So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house~  
  
Bulma got to her feet. She needed to get out of here. That's why her heart did that sudden turn, she should've listened.  
  
~I'm not sure who you are  
Don't see your shadow around when you walk  
Ain't leavin' no kisses~  
  
Bulma got outside and uncaps led her 2002 blue mustang, she hopped in. Her vision was still blurry after all that crying but she didn't care, she needed to leave.  
  
~Goodbye with no words  
If these walls could talk  
They would have nothing to tell~  
  
She revved the engine and left Capsule Corp. She started driving when she passed the Satan City Court, on her left side. She made a sudden U-turn not caring if another car hit her she didn't thankfully.  
  
~There's a stranger in my house  
It took a while to figure out  
There's no way you could be who you say you are  
You gotta be someone else~  
  
She got out of the car and capsuled it, putting it in her pocket and walked thru the Satan City Court doors. She went up to the 3rd window, and said to the lady there…  
"I'd like to file for divorce" she said sadly as a single tear rolled down her check.  
  
~Cuz he wouldn't touch me like that  
And he wouldn't treat me like you do  
He would adore me, he wouldn't ignore me~  
  
~So I'm convinced there's a stranger in my house~  
  
AN: I know a lot of people won't like this songfic. I'm a B/V fan too. This fic consists of 3 parts. This was the first one, the next one is done to Buffy's Give me a reason, and the third one is done to BSB's If you stay. And spousal rape does occur and I don't enforce it and I'm strongly against it, and I will try to make this work, to the best of my knowledge. And for everyone out there, who is wondering how Bulma could forget what happened, is that people tend to push back memories they don't want to relive and that's what Bulma did, Okay. I do it all the time, so does my sister, read I An Older Sister and you'll understand. Please Review, pretty please with sugar on top. =Þ  
  



	2. Give Me A Reason

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or Buffy's Give me a Reason. These were barrowed from my purposes to write this songfic.  
  
"….." talking  
  
'…..' thought  
  
~....~ lyrics  
  
Please Stay  
  
Give Me A Reason  
  
~Taken for granted and left empty handed  
I needed you  
Wish you could see  
How much I did for you then me  
And if I could  
I would turn all the bad to good~  
  
It had been days since she filed for divorce. She hasn't gotten anything back and she has avoided going home since that day.  
After the day at court she got a hotel room, at The Plaza. She got a regular room. She need time to think.  
She was filing for divorce, something she swore she would never do but she had to after he….  
She started to cry; she was on the queen-sized bed, as she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~Give me…just give me a reason  
If you love me, then show me you care  
Then I'll be there  
Give me…just give me a reason~  
  
Bulma woke up the next morning, still felling sick, she got up from bed, although her body told her not to but she did anyways. She still felt dirty, unclean, she needed to wash away all her pains, she headed towards the bathroom but stopped in from of the mirror when she saw a bite mark on her shoulder she fell to her knees and cried again.  
'Life mate. He said. His forever. He said. No one else's. He said. But never those words but if he said those words would I stay?' she asked herself mentally.  
  
~Can't you see how much you hurt me?  
You give your love away so easily  
I opened my eyes and saw all your lies~  
  
Bulma was lying in front of the mirror, crying that she didn't hear the door open. She felt a familiar touch brush away her tears. She turned her head.  
"Vegeta!" she yelled in terror, fearing the worst. She shot up and started moving away.  
Vegeta grabbed her by her waist. His face against his stomach, he just held her.  
  
~Now you're on you knees  
I think about the way you treat me  
To take you back you've got to show me  
You say that you love me  
So show me you care then I'll be there  
Wish you could see  
How much I did for you then me  
And if I could I would turn all the bad to good~  
  
Bulma started to stroke his black hair.  
"Don't leave me" was all he said as he tightened his grip around his waist.  
  
~You know that I loved you  
But you treated me so bad  
You've got to change if you want me back~  
  
Bulma put her hands so she was cupping his checks and moved him so that his deep ebony eyes gazed into her ocean blue depths. She exhaled deeply.  
"I need a reason," she said with a single tear strolling down her face.  
  
~Give me…just give me a reason  
(Why should I come back to you?)  
If you love me, then show me you care  
Then I'll be there~  
  
~Give me…just give me a reason~  
  
  
  
AN: Okay, please review. Next one's the last one, and it's done to BSB's If you Stay. It starts from the point when Vegeta gets the divorce papers to when he finds Bulma.  
  



	3. If You Stay

Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball z or BSB's If you stay. They were barrowed for the time being so I could write this little songfic.  
  
"….." talking  
'…..' thought  
~....~ lyrics  
  
Please Stay  
  
If You Stay  
  
~To be happy, you are all I need to make me happy  
'Cause every time you're near all the rears inside are raindrops  
All the sadness in my lifetime goes away  
Just believe in me, all I need is someone who believes in me~  
  
'Divorce' was the only thought going thru Vegeta's mind as he punched an invisible opponent in the Gravity Room. He suddenly remembered why she would be doing this. He fell on all fours, he felt like it was a million times normal gravity pushing down on him he couldn't get up. He felt so weak.  
'Why would I do that? How Could I?' he asked himself.  
'Jealously' he let his emotions get the better of him. He raised his ki, full power and turned into a Super Sayian and blasted thru the door and flew from Capsule Corp.  
  
~You're the good-luck charm, you're the reason for rainbows  
God knows I'd hate to see you go away  
Baby don't leave me this way~  
  
Vegeta as a Super Sayian was floating in the middle of a place that looked quiet familiar. He looked around.  
'This was were I lost my first battle, when I first came to this mud-ball of a planet.' he said to himself "AHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he raised his ki as far as it could go, he had to let it all out.  
  
~To be with you, I just wanna constantly be with you  
'Cause only when you're around all my problems aren't my problems  
All the clouds inside my garden flow away  
Baby, you know~  
  
When he was done he fell back onto the earth, he powered down when his feet hit the ground and fell to his knew. Then fell over completely. Then he saw an image of Bulma moving away from him, his hand just went out and started grabbing at it, trying to get her back.  
  
~(If you stay) If you stay I'll give you what you want  
(I'll show you) I'll show you I'm the only one for you  
(If you stay) If you stay with me I'll show you how much I need you  
Oh how much I need you~  
  
The image faded away. His hand fell hard onto the ground, digging into it.  
'How could I do that? I love….' he stooped himself 'have I even showed her that I ever….' he trailed off. He never has. He never said those words. He never showed her he carded for her. He never showed her much he needed her. How she was everything to him.   
Even thou she kissed Yamcha, it never meant anything, he could see that know and he had no right to do what he did to her, it was just a reaction.  
"I had no right!!!" he yelled as he got to his feet and flew to find the women he loved.  
  
~Oh forever, you have all my gratitude forever  
For being who you are brings me victory I promise  
My frustrations and my losses fly high away  
They fly high~  
  
He was floating above the city, rubbing his chin 'Lead me to you' he mentally said to himself. Then he sensed it, her ki, extremely weak but he was able to read it, he flew (Super Sayian Speed) towards her ki signature. He landed on the roof of The Plaza Hotel. He found a door and went flying (literally) down the stairs, not caring who saw him, until he reached the 5th floor where her ki was stronger. He stopped at the door and opened it and started walking thru the halls trying to sense her.  
  
~(If you stay) Stay Baby, stay baby  
(I'll show you) Anything you want  
I'll show you haw much I need you  
(If you stay)~  
  
He found himself in front of a door, 510 it read. He put his hand on the doorknob, it was unlocked, he opened the door, when he got in he saw his Bulma on the floor, crying. His goddess was crying. He hesitated before he went up to her, fearing what she might think of him but he deserved it, he hurt her in a way no one ever should.   
He swallowed hard and went up to her he knelt down besides her and brushed away her tears with his fingers, she was so warm.  
"Vegeta!" she yelled in terror, he wasn't surprised by her reaction. She moved away from him as she stood up, starting to move away from him. Before she could get any further he grabbed her by her waist and held her.  
  
~How much I need you, babe  
Stay who you are (show you)  
I'll show you  
I'll show you, baby~  
  
She started to stroke his hairs as he buried his face into her stomach.   
"Don't leave me" was all he said as he tightened his grip around her waist  
  
~(If you stay) If you stay I'll give you what you want  
(I'll show you) I'll show you I'm the only one for you  
(If you stay) If you stay with me   
I'll show you how mush I need you  
Oh, how much I need you~  
  
She put her hands on his face and moved him so her ocean blue depths meet with his deep ebony eyes. She exhaled deeply.  
"I need a reason," she said with a single tear streaming down her face.  
  
~If you stay I'll give you what you want  
I'll show you I'm the only one for you  
If you stay with me   
I'll show you how much I need you~  
  
Vegeta swallowed hard. He was going to say something he never said to her. Something he thought he never had to say or show.   
"Bulma. I'm sorry what I did to you. I need you to stay with me. You're my everything. I need you. I…' he trailed off. He never moved from his position, he stared into her ocean blue orbs and exhaled deeply.  
"I love you, Bulma. I may never have said it before but I always have. And I know I don't deserve it but I need you to stay with and I'll show you, only if you stay."  
Bulma felt the tears falling down her face, freely. She knelt down so she was face to fact with Vegeta. Vegeta brought his hand to her face and started brushing her tears away. She put her hands around his neck. She pulled him closer so their foreheads were touching.  
"You'll change?" she asked him  
"Only if you stay, please stay." he asked in a pleading voice.  
She moved, so they were face to face, and looked into his eyes, and saw that he was genuinely sorry for what he did and that he would really change.  
"I will," she told him as she lightly kissed him on his lips.  
  
~(If you stay) Only if you stay, only if you stay  
(I'll show you) Only if you stay, only if you stay~  
  
~Please Stay~  
  
The End  
  
AN: That's the end of my songfic trilogy. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, good or bad, doesn't matter, just review. 


End file.
